hypersimaginationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper
This page is about the character Hyper. Not the person that goes by that name. Main= Backstory Hyper was just a little pup when their foster parents were murdered by X. Hyper was left out into the forest by themselves until they were found by Dr. Socks which did experiments on Hyper until, finally, they were adopted by Zara. Personality Hyper is a laid back person, but rushes with a lot of things. They don't give a care in the world unless they have to do something; then it's game on. Hyper is a very irritable person. You can annoy them with almost anything. What makes them really mad though is messing with King. They are like a big brother to King, besides the fact that they are the same age, so, if you mess with King, Hyper will straight up punch you which makes Hyper get a lot of detention. Hyper thinks that they are tough, but they know deep down, they are truly are not. Hyper is supportive with everything. If you are different or you want to do something (including murder) they'll support you. Facts *The first "concept" of Hyper was a white Sabertoothed Tiger that wore a cape and carried a hammer. It's name was "Hyper Schizo". Which is stupid because I thought Schizo was pronounced "Shy-zo" and thought it was just another name for "crazy" because OH EDGY. *Hyper's blood is pitch black. *Hyper's pupils "dissapear" when certain emotions occur **Examples : Excitment, depressed, EXTREMELY angry *Hyper can breath fire when EXTREMELY angry. *Hyper is User:HyporionForDays's fursona. |-|Gallery= At hyper by tj otter-d9ielhq.png|Art trade with Nyro _gift__hyper_by_deathbyufo-d9a2qb0.png|Gift From DeathByUFO on dA Hyper YCH Example.png|A YCH Example HYPER APPROVED!.png|You're Hyper Approved Badge Thing _comm__muahahahaahahahahahahahahah_by_tj_otter-d9in247.gif|Icon Commission by Nyro _gift__merry_christmas__hyper__by_tj_otter-d9l2cay.png|Christmas Present by Nyro Hyper's Reference Sheet 2016.png|Hyper's Ref Sheet for 2016 1445819968_pulex_tigergoatdogdragonfish.png|Cool Fan-Art from Pulex on FurAffinity 1v1_i_ll_rek_u_by_hardstylezoomy-d9hdunm.png|MLG Hyp By Zy Hyp intensifies by hardstylezoomy-d9quhij.gif|Beautiful thing made by Zy ^F91907E1E053ABD0B4ACDB8C52AAB99E51132B26A024046EF0^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Commissioned from Static Commissh1 by icefurtheartiste-d9g05w9.png|Commission From IcefurtheArtiste on dA Commission for thewildhyper by lordofthepugss-d9a1cdq.jpg|Commissioned from LordOfThePugss on dA Derp a herps by bink5bink5-d9qbwg0.png|Thing made by Bink From me to you by onyxartstudios-d9ayztq.jpg|Gift from OnyxArtStudios on dA Hyper.jpg|Gift from Dot Hyper commission by pigeonprince-d9miuic.png|Commissioned from crowhearted on dA Hyper by goyzzu-d9tbj16.png|Requested from goyzzu on dA Hyper gift by bink5bink5-d98nmc4.gif|Gift from Bink Hyper by jumpinghorsefreak-d98mrgx.jpg|Gift from Jeff Hyper christmas gift by jumpinghorsefreak-d9lehrp.png|Christmas Gift from Jeff Hyper gift by bink5bink5-d9lbqjw.png|Christmas Gift from Bink Hyper hyper by hardstylezoomy-d9ch5or.png|Gift from Zy Hyphyphpyhpyhyh by hardstylezoomy-d9ndkxz.jpg|Gift from Zy Lip thing by hardstylezoomy-d9ndfzw.jpg|lippies. by Zy Merry christmas hyper by emeraldalchemist123-d9leehv.png|Christmas gift from EmeraldAlchemist123 on dA Random gift by rone ombre-d9u2es4.png.jpg|Gift from Rone-Ombre on dA Sleepy hyper by jumpinghorsefreak-d9hkb1m.jpg|Gift from Jeff The hype is real gift by staticcat01-d9kbv0b.png|Gift from Static The wild hyper by artsy ailurophile-d9u4cxw.jpg|Requested from Artsy-Ailurophile on dA Thewildhyper 2 2 cheeb comm by fluffy duveteux-d9hvh1c.png|Commissioned from Fluffy-Duveteux on dA Hyper badge by tj otter-d9aktgm.png|Commissioned from Nyro Hyporprr.png|Commissioned from Hazard-dragon on dA Icon Profile Mijigger.png Hyperrrrrrrr by staticcat01-d9lk090.jpg|Christmas gift from Static Mega hyp by hardstylezoomy-d9usd3r.png|Gift from Zy |-|Crepy hypor macks;;;= te crepy hypor mackks it a secert bos in the legendry gayme, "FNAN" ¿how get u get by clikn on nkeos shitty ipod 5555551 tims ¿how kill . Category:Hyper's Fursona Category:Intersex Category:Bigenders Category:Ectomorphs Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Category:Short-hairs Category:Zara's Children